A long long road
by Dani-LUFC
Summary: Agleaca and Rosie are students of Jerry Dandridge after making a deal with him to save Charley and Amy.They've travelled for over a year after leaving everything they ever knew.But can they survive with only Jerry and their new powers?Possible JXOC later.


I had no idea what they'd done at the party but when Jerry stumbled through the bedroom door at 3 am I couldn't help but laugh. He was wearing his usual dark t-shirt and jeans but he had a big goofy grin and his fangs were out. I was laughing so much I fell out of bed and even then could only catch my breath when he turned away to rummage in the closet. With his back facing me I was reminded that by morning he would be the same Jerry and I would most likely have my ass kicked during training. After taking in a few deep breaths I managed to get up off the floor and assess how bad the damage was.

His face was covered in blood and his shirt was torn at the shoulder. His blue jeans seemed to be the only surviving piece of clothing. His pale skin stood out against the black forest of his hair and his expression was so funny.

"What's up with you?" He slurred. I grinned again and he copied my action making him look more ridiculous. Oh, god it was so hard to resist laughing! I had to clean him up so I looped one of his arms around my shoulder and half carried him to the bathroom where I seated him on the closed toilet. Obviously I didn't trust him to sit on the edge of the bath.

Once he was sat down I perched on the edge of the bath and wet a washcloth to get the crimson liquid off his face. Rosie was out hunting so I couldn't ask her for help. I probably wouldn't have anyway because she would have also been laughing her butt off like I was a few moments ago.

"Tilt your face to the light." I ordered.

"Aghh! It burns!" He laughed. Oh my god, Jerry made a joke! I definitely would tell Rosie about this when she got back. Slowly I began to scrub at the dried red on his face. He began to squirm as I got closer to his fangs.

"If you don't keep still you'll just make it worse in the morning." I scolded. Great, now I sounded like my Mum. I wondered how many more of my family members I would end up sounding like today.

"Not my eyes!"

"Shut up and take it like a man, Jerry."

That was definitely like my Dad. Thinking of home still made my eyes prickle with tears even though it had been a year.

"Change your shirt and get into bed." I sighed. Nodding the vampire stood and made his way into the bedroom we all shared. Two big double beds against opposite walls ,a wardrobe on our side and a bedside cabinet on Jerry's. I decided to stay behind and quickly wash my own face and do my teeth too.

Back in the room I opened the door stealthily and made my way over to my bed ,I shared with Rosie. Neither of us minded as the alternative was one of us sharing with Jerry. Smiling I climbed into bed only to see Rosie already was back earlier than normal. Her figure seemed…bigger than usual, too. I shrugged it off and laid down next to her.

"Night, Rosie." I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Night, Agleaca."

I re-opened my eyes. That **was not **Rosie. It could only be…Jerry! I was up like a shot and standing by the bed.

"When I said go to bed I didn't mean this one!" I screamed at him. Laughter echoed from everyone else in the building and I face-palmed. Blinking slowly Jerry got up and walked over to the other bed.

"This one?"

I nodded. The next question floored me.

"How?"

"How did you get into the other bed?" I stalked over to him and glared.

"I kind of jumped. Bu this must be mine and I don't want to do that." So bloody childish! He sounded like a three year old when he said that and I stopped glaring. He reminded me of Galen.

"First you open the quilt then you get in and then you lay down and go to sleepy land. Got it?" I explained. His expression remained blank.

"For Goddess sake."

I was slightly pissed off now and when angry I didn't think things through. I stood in front of him and reached behind me to put his arms around my waist like a strange backwards hug and then I directed him like a kid and got into the bed. Only when I was laid down next to him ,with his arms still around me did I realise what I'd done. Crap.

"Ok so now you know how to get in I'm going back to bed." I said as I tried to untangle myself from him. Key word being: tried. He only held on tighter.

"What now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're already in bed."

"But it's yours."

"And?"

"How about if I stay you have to go easy on me in Training tomorrow?"

"Deal."

I laid back down but tried to put as much distance between us as possible. I'd done this to myself after all. Somehow though ,during the night I woke again to find myself even closer to him than last time. We were facing each other and one of his arms was resting on my hip and the same for me. His other arm was under me and my other arm was hooped lightly around his neck, making us even closer than we would have been. I didn't care really. He was surprisingly warm and despite myself I leaned in closer so my head rested on his chest and fell asleep.

**Rosie's POV.**

I came in around six the next morning, my hands full of shopping bags. The sight that greeted me was so unbelievable I almost choked on my coffee. I put my bags down on our (empty) bed and stared at them. Agleaca's body was tucked into Jerry's ,one arm around his neck and the other on his torso. As for Jerry he had one arm under her body, and the other resting on her hip. Their faces were so close together that if they moved an inch they would be kissing. I had to get a picture! After a couple of minutes digging in my pocket I found my blackberry and took a picture. They looked so cute together! An idea had formed in my head. Lea instinctively moved away from things that were cold so if I put something cold behind her, when she felt it… But they both would murder me and a murderous Lea honestly scared me more than a murderous Jerry. So I looked around the room for the one thing that Jerry hated. Pink ,fluffy things. I put my old boa-scarf behind him and then balanced my phone (filming the whole thing) on top the of the wardrobe facing them. As I walked out of the door I couldn't help but wonder why they weren't already together.


End file.
